


Max's Guide To Alec

by Scar_Spirit_16



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Max, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bullying, But Different Things About Alec, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Homophobia, Hurt Alec, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Internalized Homophobia, Kind of Like 5 +1, M/M, Max Lightwood Lives, Overprotective Jace Wayland, Parabatai Bond, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Magnus, Protective Max, Self-Harm, Short Chapters, So who know's how many chapters yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: After Max's party he and Magnus have a little talk and the youngest Lightwood gives him something helpful.





	Max's Guide To Alec

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the fanfiction I read but it was Max giving Magnus a book like project after stalking one of their dates and I really liked that, if someone finds it PLEASE comment, but yeah that is where this came from. I do NOT own Shadowshunters or any other related books/movie. This is not beta read so any mistakes that are found please point them out! :)

Carefully moving around broken pieces of walls and art, Magnus clicked his tongue at the mess. He was worried about still Alec but he was talking with Maryse. Who seemed to have forgotten the whole thing. They could always talk afterwards once tucked into bed and everyone gone leaving them alone. It had been one stressful night for all of them. Seeing Alexander on  _his_ balcony ready to die, just give up for Clary's "happiness" made Magnus want to hurl.

He thanked Lilith Max wasn't there. Tonight would leave scars on Magnus' mind forever. But seeing your oldest brother so done would be beyond terrifying.

Feeling a tap on his leg the warlock looked down in confusion. There stood Max Lightwood with a shy smile. "Mr. Bane?" He asked softly. Despite knowing Max was genetically connected with Alec and Isabelle they didn't have many physical similarities. Except the soft eyes that even Jace had. Alec's had golden tints with hazel but Max's were bright blue, full of wonder and adventure that seem contagious.     

"What's up?" Magnus grinned crouching down hiding the tiredness eat at his chest. Max bit his lip harshly, something he probably picked up from Alec over the years. He seemed a bit lost hands tucked behind his back. The young boy did a quick room check before clearing his throat and straightening up. "Alec made a point of being rude earlier and I know how I reacted was wrong, so, I'm sorry and I would like you to know I'm trying to be better, you make Alec happy and he hasn't be happy in a while, I like you for that. But, if you hurt him, Jace will be the least of your problems." Max puffed out his chest like ready for a fight.

Internally Magnus cheered. Clearly Max had not been completely turned to the dark side of Shadowhunter influence. Plus this was only proof that Alec could change how Downworlders are seen. Even if it just Max, Izzy, and Jace saw it. This is where these movements started. With the young. There would always be bigots but was a straight, for all Magnus knew anyway, strong young Shadowhunter. With Alexander in office and people like Max on the front lines supporting him, maybe the Nephilim were capable of change. Magnus felt happier then ever. Max approved of him. sure he was a kid but he understood the kind of strain it might have on poor Alexander.

Because having not only your parents but also one's younger siblings to hate you for something beyond control was outrageously cruel. "That is very nice and responsible of you Maxwell and I'm sure Alexander would be proud." He returned stoically before grinning. "Want to watch Voltron?" He doubted the kid knew what that was but instead of confused, Max's eyes lit up more and nodded excitedly. Standing up he reached out a ringer covered hand.

Max stared with interest before hesitantly taking one hand from behind his back. At full Magnus would seemed something squared wrapped in an old cloth. Max kept it carefully tucked at his side so not to be really seen.

Magnus cast one last worried glance to the door where Alec and his mother were talking behind but with no yelling, he assumed maybe she was coming around. "Can we watch the Netflix version? Izzy gets mad with the old one because it degrades women. Plus Clary said Lance is like you and Alec's love child, I don't know what that means, but then she goes on about how Keith is Jalec! I don't get that either but they both blush and Alec whacks her with a pillow. It's very funny-" Max spewed excitedly. The mention of "Jalec" made something twinge in Magnus but then he remembered how only just over the last week, Alec blew off Jace four times for training with asking Magnus out. They talked about it once or twice when Magnus felt insecure but Alec swore up and down he was interested in Jace because that was his only boy around his age and felt safe. "-Jace was dared by Izzy to try and kiss Alec last week but he just put Jace on his butt with a John Cena flip and swift kick to the di- crotch. Alec wouldn't talk to him for days making Jace get down on his knees and beg. Still Jace got the bird and a pie to the face. It may not have been original but it was so funny." He chattered on while Magnus when Alec came home cranky mutter something like "stupid Jace. Dumb Parabatai." and kissing Magnus senseless. That night ended amazingly and Alec stayed till noon saying said blond had him covered for the next month. 

Settling on the couch he snapped in before reaching the living room. He would have to remember to thank Clary for making him get Hulu and Netflix. Recently Magnus had been stressed and liking sitting here with Alec curled around each other, the fireplace glowing on cold nights with thick blankets and popcorn. Just cuddling like a normal couple. Not killing demons or problems to solve. Growing up with nothing but training for fun, Alec was like a little kid watching intently something asking questions and not getting reality TV shows. Most times it happened after a hunt, which caused both draining distress, and both men fell asleep on the couch to tired to move. The occasional sexy times happened on that couch. So maybe now was a good time for a new couch. "Alright, Voltron, coming up." Magnus clapped as Max moved the package behind him. Choosing a random episode Magnus relax into the soft plush.

Sure the thing didn't really matched the flow of the room, but Magnus shot for comfort over style this time. After the first few minutes Max started to twitch. Eye flickering from him to the TV and back. Frowning slightly he watched with mild interest. Just a second ago the boy seemed fine now he looked nervous. "Mr. Bane?" Max switched back to shy. "Please, just Magnus, I feel old enough." He nodded along shifting in his spot.

Magnus paused the show keeping his gaze soft when looking at the youngest Lightwood "I-I know Alec isn't good with sharing himself. Even with Jace, he closes himself off. Though since meeting you, he's getting better, smiles and laughs more. Well when mom and dad aren't there, and w-w-well over the years I've been, kind of... kind of taking notes, for when he met the right person who got him, and now that you're here I figure you should get it." Max got out tightly like he was sharing Clave secretes. 

Slowly he pulled the package out from behind him. Tilting his head in confusion, Magnus tentatively took it in hand. Carefully he undid the lose rope tying letting the fabric fall away. It was like on his spells books, the warm, worn cover and slightly crinkled paper with a yellow tint from years of use.

Opening the front, the first page was mostly blank other then the tittle in not very neat dark ink;  ** _Maxs Giude To The Amazzing Alec Lightwoob, The Besp Big Broher!_** Cleary he had started this pretty young with all the miss spells. He felt tears pick at his eyes as Max started at the ground with red cheeks. "Max this is adorable." Magnus whispered getting a little grin in response.

"Use it for good or I'll find you." He threatened dramatically.

"Sir yes, sir." Magnus mock saluted. Ready to learn all about his lover without Alec magically turning the questions. Magnus swears that boy is a Warlock as well. He has this way to make Magnus feel special and like talking about himself is the greatest thing in the world. Sure he liked that but normally his partners would also be semi narcissistic, which might be way he couldn't find the right person till now. Max of course is right Alexander has a hard time thinking of himself. Then again having known Maryse and Robert for a long time, he got why Alexander didn't think of his own being as something to be adored and love. Which is so not true. Alec had a lot for one to desire.   

Gorgeous abs, beautiful fluffy hair, nice tan fair skin, and that was only part of his physical self, his Alexander always loyal to fault ready to blow up the ground below him just to make things right. Just like tonight. He was ready to kill himself just so "Clary" wouldn't be mad at him anymore. Because despite saying he didn't like the biscuit, he truly loved everyone no matter if done wrongs. Though Valentine didn't count.

Alec just didn't like violence. His demon count was small because he hating killing. Magnus figured that was why he really wanted to be The Institute Head. OK maybe he wasn't great with people like most would want a leader to be. But he sounded so sure of himself when passionate and could put anyone in their place, talk without sounding pompous. Some might think to excepting but that made him better and able to work along side others (who weren't racial bigots, even then probably to, anything to protect those he loves).   

"He loves you know? Even if he has trouble saying it." Max said softly. "Don't let him push you away, cause that's what he'll do. Things might get hard and Alec will get scared and try to leave. We were never taught feelings other then to handle creepy demons. So be patient with him. Even Jace has a hard time."

Magnus stretched back keeping his posture lax. "I promise not to let our Alexander run away."

"You say his name funny, it makes him blush around others."

"I like when he blushes though." Magnus smirked with fake hurt in his voice.

"No! There's nothing wrong with that, it's just that I like knowing he's happy. I don't completely understand the thing with Lydia but he was sad then and now is happy." Max whispered staring at his hands.

"Want to see something cool?" He asked with a sly looked making Max nod excitedly. Using his right hand, Magnus conjured up a flame dragon. The child stared with awe carefully calloused find pushed against Max's palm and the blue figure dance around with glee.    

They both giggled at other being Magnus' would create till the door opened and Maryse's voice called out in the basically empty apartment, "Max, time to go!" Max pouted but got up anyway as Alec and co. walked in. Jace looked a weird thing of mad and empathic. Ok so maybe not everything went to plan. Alec smiled and Magnus and Max hugged tightly not hearing their whispering. "Thank you for the presents Magnus." Hearing the double meaning that his mother and siblings wouldn't understand the warlock couldn't help but feel his heart flutter.

"As to you little Shadowhunter."     

He looked up to see Alec smiling softly, tonight's events etched into his tired face. Magnus hoped this one thing would help Alec relax. He knelt down to hug Max before he scampered over to Jace with a sad face. The two whispered something then Jace picked the little boy up and carried him out. "Bane." Maryse nodded. Magnus dipped his head in turn.

Once they finally left Alec slumped next to Magnus burring his head into the warlock's neck. "Wha's 'at?" He murmured tucking his now bootless feet underneath him. Throwing an arm over his should Magnus pulled both of them back. The book sat in his lap he had no doubt that Max filled out each page, especially with how big his younger writing looked. "Nothing yet everything love." Magnus whispered gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"That's confusin'." Alec leaned more heavily against him. Magnus chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was when sleepy. "Hey... Magie?"

"Hmm?" He hummed running his fingers through curly, soft hair.

"'M love you so much. And Max 'eems to love you too. And I'm 'orry 'bout scaring everyone. I promise to talk to you tomorrow but Mags I'm so tired."

Magnus froze hoping Alec was so tired just not to notice. He sounded so weak and just done. "Tomorrow my perfect angel."

"Not angle." The Shadowhunter debunked cuddling closer forgetting the past conversation and apparently not hearing him right. Snorting Magnus moved them so Alec laid on top of him and the book sitting on the ground where no one would step on it. "No sweet thing I said ang _el_ not ang _le."_ He corrected letting his boyfriend curl up like a cat. Not that Alec was a small guy but it felt nice to have him so close. Knowing that if he moved Magnus would feel him.    

Alec sniffled peeking up with half closed eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Magnus smiled down at him kind of scared of talking tomorrow figuring Alec's mind would be clearer and ready for the defense. Sighing, he sunk into the couch not thinking to hard on what to say, more that Alexander was still here.     

**Author's Note:**

> If it doesn't get much attention I'll probably delete it. `\\_(^-^ )_/`


End file.
